Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style)
2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sadness - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Iron Man (Avengers) *Bing Bong - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *3 Year Old Meg - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Teacher's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princes Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Henry Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Kawaii Heart Pug (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Louise Belcher Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Eeyore We Should Cry *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Burning Heart Dragon My Bad *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Iron Man Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Joy Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3429-1-.jpg|Eeyore as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Anger Cheer Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Anderson Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Bing Bong Category:2060 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG